Hades and Aelin
by jordan.lily.fire
Summary: Death doesn't like having a Master, so send convinces his Master to leave to another world. Erilea is not the utopia Harry expected but at least he will have his friend with him. Forever. ONESHOT for now. If I continue rating may change


**A/N:This is just a silly little plot bunny that I probably shouldn't be writing considering **_**Always Yours **_**isn't finished yet , but I am having a huge block for that story right now and hopefully this will help me to finish that story. If you read this and you want me to carry on writing then I will but otherwise this is a one-shot. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Throne of Glass series if I did, Harry would be gay, Dumbledore would die choking on a sherbert lemon, and Sam Cortland would LIVE. **

Death was sitting on his throne and if he had a face he would be pouting. Or frowning. Or whatever expression humans used when they were annoyed. Death mused that he really should start learning how to read the faces of mortals. Then he remembered that he didn't care about mortal faces and that he was supposed to be irritated.

The source of his irritation was Harry James Potter. His new _Master. _The thought filled him with disgust and for a second he thought he might do something irrational, but he thought about the consequences of any rash actions he might make and quickly stopped himself from doing anything stupid. Death hated the thought of having a Master, and that he would have to spend an eternity in this universe with a stupid human. Something about that thought stopped the rest of his inner tirade. _In this universe. _Death knew in that second that he would grin if he could. The stupid human thought that he could chain Death? Then Death would send him to a universe where magic was about to become that much more deadly. Death stood up off his throne and glided to his portal and stepped through to negotiate with Harry Potter about taking a trip to Erilea. And staying there. Forever.

**Harry P.O.V **

The Final Battle was over and Harry was lying on his bed in the Gryffindor dorms bone tired but unable to sleep. He was staring at the ceiling, feeling numb. He was glad about that now though he would probably wish he had dealt with his feelings earlier tomorrow when he had to face the whole of Hogwarts with a triumphant speech. He didn't feel triumphant though. He was just tired.

He'd been laying there just like that staring blankly at the roof for about 5 hours when a voice was that dry, and creepy that sent shivers down his spine spoke "How long are you going to stare like that? You are trying even my long patience and were I one of you stupid mortals I would be concerned for you mental health". That sent Harry into immediate action grabbing his wand and pointing at the person speaking with lightning speed. The person no- creature no - _thing_ Harry -concluded looking at the figure at the edge of his bed that was so tall it almost reached the ceiling and was covered in a tattered black cloak concealing it's features and had an aura that was the blackest he had felt before but so scariely familiar- just laughed ominously. " Your wand can never hurt me" the thing said sending another shiver down his spine.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded, hating that this thing could make him feel so unsettled by just standing there.

" I am the personification of Death, Harry Potter, and before you ask I have a proposition for you" the thing -now identified as Death- replied. Harry could believe that this was Death but it didn't make feel any more at ease and the 'proposition' that he spoke about sent dread pooling in his stomach thinking about the only other documented deal with Death. Harry knew that he would have to be careful in this situation.

"What is the proposition?" came his reply in a came neutral tone that seemed to fool neither of them.

"I would send you to a new life in a new world, a completely fresh start if you gave me the remaining Hallows."

"Why would I want to leave?"

"Because you have nothing left. No family. Most of your friends dead or no longer interested. No significant other. Even your owl has been been claimed by me. In the new world you would be born to a family similar to your own and you would have the chance to be a child. To grow up and find love. You would even keep your magic" came the was starting to sound too tempting to Harry who had nothing to lose. He only had one question.

"Why would you do this?"

Death almost seemed to sigh "Because I want you out of my way. When you won the allegiance of that blasted wand you became my _Master,_" there was obvious disdain in this word " and I do not like the thought of being controlled by a mortal."

" Then why should I trust you? You obviously don't like me. You could be trying to make me eternally miserable or something" Harry replied suddenly suspicious but not that surprised that he was the Master of Death and feeling like his capacity for surprise had finally run out.

"Because while you are my Master I cannot betray you. Nothing can hurt me but I am compelled to tell you the truth." Harry sighed and flopped down on his bed again and thought. Death was right. He had nothing here. And he was desperate for a love.

"How do I do it?"

Death held out his hand and Harry had the strangest feeling that he had gotten exactly what he wanted and it made him feel uneasy. Ignoring the feeling he grabbed Death's hand and Harry Potter disappeared from this world, never to be seen again.

**Seven and a half years later in Orynth**

Harry was at the present hiding underneath a tree in a glade just outside the castle of Orynth. In the seven years he had been in this world he had been so happy. He had been born to a human mother and a fae father. At the time he didn't see anything wrong with the match and he had been happy. He'd had a beautiful, kind mother, and a playful but stern father. It had been perfect for five years. But then he'd started coming into his powers. It seemed that magic was different here and it manifested in elements. His element was fire, the rarest and hardest to control. What also seemed to bother his parents was that his fire was green. It seemed to settle for a while after that, until he realised that he had three forms. Human, fae, and ghost leopard. His parents had been shocked once again nut they accepted him completely and loved him unconditionally, but Harry noticed after that, that his father seemed more guarded and his mother never let him leave the house alone. That was until a month ago. The villagers in their town had been scared and had, had enough with them it seemed. They attacked his families cottage. His mother told him to revert to his leopard form and was the last time he saw them and he knew they were dead.

After that he had run from village to village in his leopard form only turning to his fae from to steal food and eat. That was how he'd got to the capitol. It was a strategic move on his part as there was more food that he could steal during the day as a boy and at night he could hide under trees or in gardens in his ghost leopard form. He couldn't get a job until he was older because even though he was seven he looked at most five.

That was the odd thing about his new life here. He assumed that being born to a new family he might look different but he looked almost exactly the same as he did when he was seven the first time baring the need for glasses and his disgusting Potter hair.

He was just contemplating changing into his human form to go and steal some bread when a little girl with golden blonde hair that looked to be about his age came tearing past screaming and laughing, with a boy that looked to be a few years older right on her heels. His small body tensed in the shade he was hiding in and he cursed himself for not hearing them coming. Just then another person this one an adult and a guard apparently walked into the glade as well.

Just then there was a scream of laughter. It appeared that the boy had caught up with the girl and had pinned her and was now tickling her. "Stop Aedion you win. I'll give you - wait get off. Do you see that cub there?" said the girl and Harry tensed more and backed away a little. "If you think I'm falling for that again, Aelin, then you're sorely mistaken came the reply. "No I'm serious Aedion. Get off !"at this she kneed him in the gut and he rolled off her with a groan. "That's not fair!" Aedion said but she was already up and approaching him. When she got to his tree she knelt down in front of him and presented her hand to him looking down at him tenderly.

She had a kind face pale and pretty features but the most striking one was her eyes which were turquoise with a golden ring around the centre. If you look long enough the gold could start to look like flames. Looking at her clothes she was wearing a forest green cotton shirt ,leather breeches and soft looking leather shoes. Even though they were meant for outside they were obviously quality. Harry thought this could be his chance. Besides the girl looked nice.

He carefully stepped up to her hand and sniffed it, then walked closer and licked it delicately. The girl - Aelin - if he remembered correctly looked delighted by this and got a slightly thoughtful look on her face. He allowed her to scoop him up in her arms and curled into her embrace. " Oh, Aedion look at him isn't he the cutest?" Aelin cooed standing and turning towards the boy. By this time both Aedion and the guard had walked up to her and were staring at him. "Where do you think it's mother is?"asked Aedion looking stunned. "Dead most likely. It's a wonder he survived this long" said the guard."Won't survive long without her. Best kill it now, Princess. Put it out of its misery" he continued to Harry and surprisingly Aelin's horror. "No! That is not happening. If _his _mother is dead, then I will raise _him_" shouted Aelin. "Your parents won't like" said Aedion this time. "Then I will convince them to like it" was Aelin's reply .

**Eight hours later**

Harry was staring at the sky on his human form. Normally he would do it in his fae form but the light from the stars hurt his was busy contemplating his new life. It turns out Aelin was far too persuasive for a seven year old and had managed to convince her parents that caring for a ghost leopard cub would help her gain experience on caring for a kingdom. It also turns out that Aelin the rich girl from the forest was actually Princess Aelin Ashryver Galathynius next in line for the throne of or Hades now he supposed as that was the name Aelin had given him sighed. Even life as a pet was bound to be exciting.

" Is this what you really look like?" came a voice that he was coming to recognise as Aelin's asked. Harry whipped his head around and stared at Aelin with horror knowing his cover was now thoroughly blown.

"How long have you known?" he asked feeling slightly hysterical.

"I knew the whole time. I could smell it" she answered looking at him with a patient he remembered that Princess Aelin was said to have fae blood running in her veins. He almost face palmed when he realised that he hadn't noticed that she had pointed ears the whole time.

"Are you going to send me away?" Harry asked already mentally preparing to run from the castle before the sun rose.

"No. I want you to be my friend. I have Aedion but he's my cousin and I can't share my secrets with him. Will you be my friend?" she asked with a nervous hopeful expression. Harry- Hades- then felt hope for the first time in a long while and smiled a beautiful radiant thing. "Yes I will. Forever" he replied holding his hand out to his new friend. She smiled back and grabbed his hand and they both looked back at the sky oblivious to the turmoil their world was about to experience.

**One year later on the banks of the Florian River.**

**Arobynn Hamel P.O.V**

**(A/N: Anything that I right now is just assumptions. From what I read in the stories it didn't say much about Arobynn's past so I am just going to assume that he is already in charge of a guild at this point even if he is not at the 'King of Assassins' point yet since he took Celaena in and he was at that point already training Sam)**

Arobynn was at the moment riding down the Florian river. He found the river's edge fascinating after a flood. He needed the distraction because even though he would never admit it to anyone he sometimes struggled to run his guild, not because it was hard but because it was boring. Every morning he would wake up before the sun and train for two hours. Then he would wake his charge,Sam, up and train him for two hours. Then he had breakfast. Then he would review any new contract and assign them. Then he would check on the Acolytes to make sure they were up to scratch. Then he would meet with whichever Lord or Lady he had an appointment with that afternoon to keep the facade. Then he would come back to the keep eat dinner and go to bed. Every day was the same, so whenever the Florian flooded he came to the bank of the river to see if he could find something interesting.

As he was scanning the banks ahead of him he saw two figures leaning against an old oak tree whose roots had grown into the water. The figures appeared to be younger children so he prodded his horse into a trot. When he was 10 feet from the tree he climbed off his horse to inspect the figures who he had now identified as children. Both of the children were pale,had long hair just past their shoulders, were wearing pajamas and were soaking wet. That was where the similarities ended. One of the children was a boy and the other a girl, where the girl had golden hair the boy had hair so dark it looked like it had been spun from night, and where the girl had sharp angular features and a straight nose the boy had soft gentle looking features with a small button nose, and though they seemed to be the same age, the girl seemed much taller than the small looking boy. The most glaring difference however, was that the boy's large too bright emerald eyes were open and when he saw Arobynn get off his horse and approach them he stood and took up a protective stance in front of the unconscious raised an eyebrow at that as he assumed the boy was younger than the girl.

"What do you want?" the boy's voice was soft and sweet though Arobynn could tell he was trying for menacing. The thought of such a small delicate looking child being menacing was amusing to Arobynn even though the situation confused him. It looked like the boy had pulled the unconscious girl from the river and was trying to keep them both warm.

"I was just concerned that two young people are out on the Florian after a flood alone. You could fall in you know, and that current is strong enough to pull you under and no one would see you again. Where are you parents? Perhaps I can give you and your friend a ride home?" he asked in a calming voice. He could use these two as his spies once they were indebted to him. The boy looked more wary than before when he answered in a careful tone "Our parents are not in this place and are not is any state to realise we are missing". That meant their parents were dead and that made Arobynn immediately suspicious. Any orphans in Rifthold who were this beautiful would have either been adopted by now or reported to him. He scanned the children again this time looking for details. There pajamas were quality which meant they were well looked after. The boy was taut as a bow string which meant he was extremely protective of the blonde girl. Looking back at the girl he saw she was wearing an amulet with a stag which meant- "That girl is Aelin Galathynius, and you know who she is. I just don't know who you are" it was a statement not a even so the boy looked conflicted as if he wanted to bolt but couldn't while the girl - Aelin- slept.

"What will you do?" asked the boy. He looked tired now, but no less determined. Arobynn thought for a second ,then made up his mind.

"I will take you with me - both of you- and raise you as assassins in my guild. I will teach you how to fight ,protect your secret, educate you and provide a life just as luxurious as one in a palace. In return all I'd want is your loyalty".

"Why should I trust you?" the boy asked.

"Because you have no other choice" was the answer. He held out his hand and the little boy cautiously walked toward him and allowed himself to be led to the horse.

Years from now Harry, now Hades, would reflect that, that was how Celaena Sardothien and her protector with no name was born. Erilea would rue the day.

**Review my story so that my writing may improve. Also if you want me to continue this fic tell me and I will. Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
